Pieces
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: The people in Inuyasha's life show him that they are not just friends but family when Kagome disappears through the well. Set in the Three Years. IxK MxS One Shot.


"I know you're there." Inuyasha's voice was flat as he faced forward towards the well. He could feel her sympathetic stare burning into his back. He sat, unmoving. His ears perked to the sound of Sango's cautious, careful footsteps. He didn't turn around. He just tensed when she was only a few steps away. "Inuyasha... I-" "You brought food. No thanks." He answered without facing her. Sango bit her lip. It had been two months since Kagome had disappeared on the other side of the well. Inuyasha had chosen to say very little about what had happened. It was just clear he was hurting.

Sango shifted again, holding the wrapped food carefully. "You've gotta be hungry... You barely eat these days." He snorted quietly. There was no need to eat. Or sleep. Or move. Not without Kagome, not when she could come back while he was away. Sango tried again with a weak smile. "We miss you around the village." She offered as she crouched beside the hanyou. He scoffed and jerked away from him. "Yeah right. Shippo could go forever without seeing me again." His words were rough but she could tell by his wistful stare that the kitsune's dismissal hurt him. Sango frowned.

"Inuyasha, we all miss Kagome. I know how you feel-" Inuyasha faced Sango for the first time. His eyes were wide and shining with hurt. "You could_ never_ know how I feel!" He bit out angrily. Sango shrank back, staring at the well in silence. With a soft sigh she stood and looked away from him. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I don't know how you feel." She turned away as she tossed a glance back. "The people in my life who are gone will never return. I guess that's a small comfort in itself." Inuyasha turned and watched as Sango retreated, guilt rising in his chest. "S-Sango!" Sango froze and looked back at the hanyou as the wind blew. He shifted uncomfortably, his eyes sending a silent apology. Sango smiled a little.

"I'm not hungry." He said, turning his wistful stare back at the well. "But I will come by for dinner." He bit back a small smile as he heard the demon slayer retreat.

Shippo eyed the deer meat with hungry eyes. "Miroku, you sure did good with dinner tonight!" He gushed, sitting next to the cheerful monk. "I aim to please, Shippo." Sango rolled her eyes as she prepared three plates and a smaller bowl for Kirara. She eyed the extra one, wondering if Inuyasha really _would_ turn up. Shippo looked at the monk, looking too smug for his own good. "Say... Where_ did_ you find all of this lean deer meat, Miroku? Deer have been kind of scarce around here." He wondered aloud. Miroku took a well placed sip of tea. A long one. Now he had attention from his suspicious wife.

"Yes... I am curious as well... I hope you didn't rip any _unsuspecting_ villagers off with your shenanigans..." Miroku choked a little on the tea. He was not interested in feeling the wrath of Sango's hiraikotsu. "Now, now Sango. Does this look the face of a monk who would scam trusting villagers in need?" He flashed her a dazzling smile. "Do you _really_ want an answer?" Everyone turned to the doorway to see the familiar hanyou clad in red. "Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku called out at once. Kirara mewed in surprise, rising to nimble feet.

He half smirked, holding three dead rabbits in his hand. "I wasn't that sure of Miroku's hunting skills, so I brought these." He grumbled. Sango beamed, rising quickly to cook the lean meat. "Yes, finally. Some _honest_ food." Miroku sighed and ignored her dirty glares. Shippo stared at the hanyou for a moment before turning away. He watched as Miroku fixed him a plate of deer and rice. "Inuyasha. Long time no see." He said cooly. his voice was even and indifferent. Inuyasha eyed the fox demon as he handed Sango the rabbits. "Yeah, what of it?" Shippo took his plate and headed to the door way. "It was better when you were gone." With that, Shippo bounded a few yards away to eat in silence. Kirara cocked her head before following unsurely.

Inuyasha sighed, sitting down silently. Miroku put a soft hand on his shoulder and stared at the hanyou. "He doesn't mean it, Inuyasha. We're all working our way through Kagome's absence." He saw hurt flash in the hanyou's eyes but it melted into pools of gold. "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha ate the dinner in silence but he ate in company.

-x-

The sun was blaring. Inuyasha could feel his skin burn under the sun. When everything was all said and done he would have a wicked skin tan when summer passed. He felt an approaching presence but didn't turn to greet them. Even without his sense of smell he could tell by the small footsteps and the way the weight distributed it was Sango. And it seemed she was carrying something. Wordlessly, she sat beside him, her giant bone weapon on her lap. Inuyasha didn't move but his eyes flicked to the side.

He watched carefully as she took out a worn rag and polished the weapon diligently. She didn't look at him. She didn't speak, but her lips were upturned slightly in the corners in a smile. With an eye roll he faced forward and looked into the well. He waited patiently for a blue light and a familiar girl to appear but to no avail. After zoning out he realized Sango had placed a rag near him on the grass. He looked at it and then at her. She was still polishing hiraikotsu, working knicks and scuffs off of it.

Wordlessly, Inuyasha whipped out his sword and grasped the rag. In slow, even strokes he ran it over his old weapon.

-x-

Inuyasha sat with his back to the well, eyes shut as he waited. He was barely sure what he was waiting for anymore... If Kagome hadn't returned yet would she ever? He couldn't think about it. He would just wait. His ears flicked as he heard the soft padding as the kitsune approached the edge of the clearing. _'Idiot.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. How could he ever expect to sneak up on Inuyasha. Finally, Shippo entered the clearing and slowly approached the meditating hanyou. "Inuyasha?" His voice was soft and quiet. Sad.

Inuyasha opened one eye then the other. He faced the fox demon with soft eyes. He would've expected to be angry with the young one but how could he? He had lost the closest thing he'd ever experienced to a mother since he lost his family. He looked silently to the fox kit who's features were marred with worry. "Inuyasha... I-I miss her too." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, his throat tightening a little bit. "Can I wait with you?" Inuyasha's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. "Sure, Shippo..."

The kitsune plopped in front of him and shuffled into his vest. "Here- We can play a game!" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Game? What kinda game?" Shippo produced a deck of brightly colored cards from Kagome's era. "Here, K-Kagome showed me." Shippo sniffed and put on a brave face. "I'll teach you!" Inuyasha eyed the kitsune skeptically but leaned in.

"We each get a half of the deck, see!?" Shippo dealt the whole deck between them enthusiastically "And then we 'duel' to see who has the higher card! Whoever wins, gets to keep both. Whoever get's the whole deck back wins, it's called War!" Inuyasha eyed the cards for a moment before grinning. "War? Okay. I'll win this easy. Pick a card." Shippo grabbed hold and looked to the hanyou. "Okay, now you. We put them down at the same time! 1... 2... 3!" Both demons slammed their cards down, two Aces of Spades.

Inuyasha eyed them critically. "They're the same... What do we do now?!" Shippo jumped up with excitement. "This is the best part! Now do this, 1.. 2.. 3.. 4!" Shippo laid down his forth card, brow glistening with sweat. "Alright, whoever's fourth card is highest gets all the cards!" Inuyasha nodded, setting his cards down. "1... 2.. 3... _4_!" Shippo revealed his card to be a 7 of diamonds, but Inuyasha revealed a Jack of clubs. "Rats! Face cards are worth the most. You won, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snorted, gathering all of his cards. "Of course I did, idiot. What do you know about war?" Shippo frowned, readying another card. "Oh yeah! Another round!" "You're on!"

The two dueled with cards into the late, late afternoon. They yelled, jumped, laughed and had probably the most fun since Kagome disappeared. The game quickly devolved and neither knew who was winning or losing. As the sun set, Shippo had settled into Inuyasha's lap and fallen asleep. He clutched to Inuyasha's haori sleeve and snored, a little dribble dripping from his mouth. Inuyasha stroked Shippo's hair softly. He had never felt so close to the kitsune before. It was comforting. Pondering Kagome's own affection for the fox demon Inuyasha fell into a comfortable sleep as well.

Sango, concerned for the half demon and fox demon's absence, launched a search party for them consisting of her and her reluctant husband. When they stumbled upon the sweet scene at the well they couldn't help but grin. "See, I told you. They're fine." Sango pouted into her monk's face, tired by the excursion of finding them. Why they didn't check there first, she didn't know. She turned to him, eyes already pleading. "What're you thinking?" She only grinned.

Soon Miroku was propped against the well, nodding off with Sango dozing in his lap. Inuyasha woke with a bit of a start as he looked around him in surprise. Even Kirara had come to sleep with them, curled up by his legs. Inuyasha smirked to himself. _'Idiots...'_ Though the gesture was silly, it proved to him finally that they were all in this together.

-x-

Miroku grinned cheerfully at his partner in crime. Inuyasha snorted, folded his arms in his haori and looked away. "Inuyasha, I thank you! This never would've gone according to plan if you weren't with me!" Inuyasha eyed him ruefully. It was the thick of summer. It was _hot._ Miroku's robes were hiked up and even Inuyasha had thought about losing a layer or two of his haori. The sun made him insufferable, and the monk knew that better than anybody.

Inuyasha had assumed that Miroku really _did_ need help with a demon slaying. It turned out to be an easy exorcism that Inuyasha only accompanied to jack up the fee. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he watched Miroku carry the bales of rice. "You're a real sleaze, you know that? A bale of rice per ofuda? You robbed them blind and _then_ charged double because I was there. I didn't even help! And another thing..."

Miroku grinned, jangling a small pouch full of change. "Now, now... I did nothing of the sort. Besides, Sango and I plan to have a family some day! We will have to provide." Inuyasha snorted, beads of sweat dripping down his neck. "Whatever." Miroku sent his friend an exasperated look. Kagome needed to be around if only to handle a grumpy Inuyasha. His mood perked, however, when he caught sight of a cool fresh stream. "Perfect! It's too hot out here!" Miroku wasted no time hurrying to the river. He drank the water greedily and splashed some across his face. Inuyasha watched him with a wrinkled nose. "Can ya hurry up, Miroku? I just wanna get back. It's too hot."

Miroku shot a look to the complaining hanyou. "Inuyasha, you are clearly hot. Why do you not get in the water?" Inuyasha watched incredulously as the monk began to wade into the cool river. "What? Why would I..." Before Inuyasha ever finished his thought he was smacked in the face by a splash of water. He sputtered, glaring at disbelief at Miroku who was grinning ear to ear. Anger and annoyance were among the first feelings Inuyasha felt, but then it was mischief. Flashing a toothy grin, Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves. Miroku backed away slowly, waving his hands in front of him. "Now, Inuyasha... You wouldn't hurt this monk, would you? I've got a wife waiting at home!" Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "Oh, really..."

"HOW DID YOU GET SO WET?" Sango's voice bellowed through the small hut. Before either man could explain she was shooing them out of the hut with a broom. "You're making a MESS." She frowned furiously at them, a blue bandana tied around her bangs. Inuyasha and Miroku sent each other sheepish grins. "Should've figured she'd be cleaning all day..." "And DON'T come back in until you're dry." If there was a door to slam it would've slammed.

Both wet men settled on the grass, grinning like fools. "It was still worth it." Inuyasha offered before laying lazily on the ground.

-x-

Inuyasha swung his heavy sword with precision, a feat that proved a little difficult in a village full of things he didn't want to damage. Two scorpion demons roaming into a highly populated village was not what the half demon, demon slayer, or monk would call 'desirable'. But it was happening. The latter of the two had fortunately lost his most valuable weapon, his kazaana. Good for his life but not for his fighting. He had his staff and ofuda but it was mainly Sango and Inuyasha who could really fight. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

Inuyasha watched carefully as she lobbed her weapon. There didn't seem to be quite as much power behind it as usual. The demon slayer herself seemed a little taxed, and Inuyasha could tell this battle was far from over. He had been thinking over a lot lately. Sango's weight was distributing differently. Not that Inuyasha was one to notice but she was even more top heavy than usual. Miroku could not be bothered to investigate but simply enjoy kami's gift.

Her scent had also changed. He had expected and noticed such once the pair had mated but this was different. Important, but he couldn't figure it out. He watched her catch the giant weapon with a slight wince when it all seemed to register. If he was right, she couldn't fight anymore. Recklessly, he intercepted the demon slayer and set her down far from the fray. Immediately she struggled against the hanyou's grip. "I-Inuyasha! What're you doing?" he faced her seriously as he set her down. "_Don't fight._" With that demand he leapt beside Miroku.

Miroku eyed the hanyou suspiciously but said nothing as he threw more ofuda at the rampaging scorpion demons. "We gotta lead them away so I can use my damn Wind Scar." Inuyasha instructed. Miroku nodded grimly, before taking off into the direction of the forest. _Growling,_ the scorpion youkai followed. Inuyasha huffed and leapt after them. '"I didn't mean to just run off." he complained to himself.

Once they were a safe distance away, Miroku leapt out of the way. "Inuyasha, now!" "WIND SCAR!" Out of the way of innocent villagers the vanquishing was easy enough. Miroku smiled a little, but not before remembering Inuyasha's strange behavior. "Inuyasha! What was up with earlier? Is Sango alright?" Inuyasha thought for a moment before bounding away. "Meet us at Kaede's." Was all he said before leaping off, grabbing Sango in the process.

She blushed furiously. Inuyasha wasn't a very touchy person. His behavior was out of character to say the least."Inu_yasha!_" Sango whined. He ignored her as he leapt on. "What's wrong? You could atleast _tell_ me?!" He looked to her and rolled her eyes. "Feh. Quit your cryin' and just trust me, _okay_?" Sango snorted haughtily and crossed her arms as the hanyou busted into Kaede's modest hut. "Inuyasha! I wasn't expect ye!" She hustled into a standing position and eyed the two.

Inuyasha plopped Sango down on her feet and stared at the old miko. "Examine her!" Were his only two words. Giving her good eye an exasperated eye roll, she shooed Inuyasha out of the hut and took a look to the demon slayer. "Aye, sit down, child..."

When Miroku finally caught up to the half demon he was nothing short of furious. Shippo was clutching to his shoulder, peering anxiously between the two. "What was that about?!" He questioned as Miroku caught his breath. Frowning, red in the face, he faced Inuyasha. "Now you listen..." He panted, hunched over. "What business do you have carrying my wife off somewhere?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Listen-" "If something is wrong with Sango I should know! It's my right as her husband!" Inuyasha was growling a little now. "Then would ya listen?!" "No, _you_ listen to _me_, damn it!" Shippo looked to the monk in surprise. "Gee... He's really angry!" Kirara mewled in agreement.

Before the argument could really start Sango appeared from Kaede's hut looking dazed. Miroku was at her side in an instant, looking her over. She felt warm and looked flushed. "Koibito, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She looked to Miroku with wide eyes. "Everything... Everything's fine..." he cupped her face in relief. "Then what did he carry you here in such a rush for?" Kaede's eye twinkled at the question. "Miroku... I'm about to be the mother of your children." After a second Miroku's face lit up like a lamp as he swung his wife around. "Wha- Sango! That's great!" She beamed at him.

"I _thought_ she smelled funny. I had an idea but I didn't want to get you guys' hopes up. I knew old Kaede would be able to tell for sure." He grumbled. His lips were curved into a smile, though. Miroku mashed his lips to Sango's in an elated kiss. "But wait- Did you say _children_?" Sango laughed as he set her onto the ground. "Twins." Kaede interjected with a laugh. Miroku held his head in his hands, dizzied at the thought. "_Twins_?" Inuyasha chuckled loudly at that. "Serves you right." Sango set him a glowering look. "He will make a wonderful father, won't you houshi-sama?" He smiled at his wife. "Certainly." And though it was a joyous occasion, a testament as to how far the group had come, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel an ache in his heart._ 'Will I ever be a father?'_ But with who if not Kagome?

-x-

Miroku returned from deep in the village after what appeared to be a long day. His face was flushed, his eyes looked so tired. What had drained the monk so much? Inuyasha watched, perched in a nearby tree as Miroku did not enter his home but simply meditate in front of it. After a long day of_ actually_ working, Miroku usually came home to horse play with Sango. But not today...

Inuyasha jumped stealthily down from his tree and approached the monk, sitting indian style beside him. "Yo." Was all he said. After a moment Miroku opened his tired eyes and looked wearily at the hanyou. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha stared at his friend. Miroku had obvious tells and was rarely ever too serious. He could tell something had seriously upset or disturbed him. They sat for a long moment in silence before Inuyasha spoke again.

"What's eating you?" he said nonchalantly, amber eyes flicking worriedly to his friend. Miroku's mouth pulled into a grimace. "I set out to bless a birthing but... It ended up being a funeral." Inuyasha's ears drooped. That was a somber affair if he ever heard one, especially with Sango pregnant. Inuyasha's eyes darted uncomfortably around him. He never dealt well with grief. "Remember Koharu?"

Inuyasha let the question hang in the air. Of course he did, the only girl who seriously believed in Miroku's age old question. "Turns out," he continued. "She settled down not far from here with a nice man and got pregnant. Twins." Inuyasha swallowed. "Everything was fine... Until they got stuck in the canal at once. The complications were too great. None of them made it... Two beautiful girls like their mother-" Miroku jerked as he felt Inuyasha's hand on his shoulder. He was staring intently at him, amber eyes focused worriedly. "We will send all three our regards to the afterlife... But that's _not_ you. And it _won'_t be Sango." After a moment Miroku nodded, feeling a little better.

-x-

Inuyasha sat beside an ever swelling Sango. Her belly was starting to protrude now from underneath her kimono. She had taken up sewing from lady Kaede and begun making little bumps into her clothes. He sat in the modest hut in companionable silence. Miroku had gone to slay a demon. Sango in her pregnant condition was not up for the job. He remembered Miroku's worried eyes before he left the village. _"Please, look out for her."_ It was an easy enough task.

Inuyasha shivered involuntarily. It was starting to get cooler out. His thoughts drifted to Kagome and her time. He wondered what it was like there? Would it snow? Was she warm enough? Was she passing her 'tests'? He didn't have time to dwell on the well now that he had become more involved and invested in everyone's lives. It was a gift and curse, he supposed.

Inuyasha was ripped from his stream of thoughts by a gentle cough from Sango. It was quiet enough, but persistent. His brow furrowed into knots. The last thing a pregnant mother of two needed was to be sick. When her coughing interrupted her sewing Inuyasha was on his feet, rubbing her back soothingly. When the coughing finally subsided she looked to Inuyasha with a small smile. "Arigatou." he scoffed but stooped closer to her. "I'm gonna help Kaede carry some water up here- You alright?" Sango nodded furiously. "Yes, yes! I'm fine. Just a tickle in my throat." Inuyasha frowned at that. "Feh. If it keeps going get that looked at." With that he was off in a flash of red. Sango sighed with relief. She was sure glad he was around now.

-x-

Inuyasha eyed Miroku wearily as he sat in the lotus position outside of his hut meditating furiously (if that was even possible). Inuyasha's above average ears picked up every decibel of the screaming match (mainly just Sango screaming) no matter how far away he traveled. He refused to meddle. Miroku was a master of both messing up and fixing his relationship. Still, Inuyasha had to wonder how Miroku managed to do it. If Inuyasha had Kagome he might frustrate her with his manners or attitude but never by being unfaithful. Kikyo had long since passed to the other realm. Inuyasha winced at his morbid train of thought. As he watched Miroku and Sango fight, he realized he would be content to even just argue with Kagome. She was cute when she was mad anyways.

After a long debate as the sun dipped below the horizon and the wind grew cooler Inuyasha parked himself beside Miroku, Shippo lodged on the other side. Neither demon spoke. Miroku appeared especially rigid as he focused on his inner mantra. A rumble from his stomach told how long he'd been banished from his house and wife. Inuyasha and Shippo sent him a look. "So, Miroku. Wha'dcha do this time?" Inuyasha's face was flat but there was a smile in his voice. Old habits died hard...

Miroku swallowed. "Et Tu, Inuyasha? I haven't done anything wrong... I'm simply a victim of circumstances, that's all." This earned a snort from Shippo who struggled to suppress laughter. "Circumstances?! Miroku you seemed pretty happy to rub that village girl's hand _and_ her skin. You're only sorry that Sango saw!" Miroku's skin went pale as he tried to tune out both demons. Instead he felt his head rattling and Inuyasha smacked him.

"Things are not always what they seem..." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "_Miroku_. You're married now. Shit, Sango's pregnant. You can't act like the horny monk we met." Miroku heaved a sigh and opened his eyes. "Inuyasha, I have always been and will probably always be that horny monk you met." Both Inuyasha and Shippo's faces wrinkled in disgust. "But be that as it may I love and am devoted to only Sango." Inuyasha cast a glance towards their hut.

"Listen, this is your mess to fix. I ain't butterin' her up for you. But... She's in there crying. So now's probably a good time to go apologize and comfort her." Miroku's face grew grim. Jokes aside, Sango was the last woman he wanted to bring pain to. He shuffled to his feet and wiped grass from his robes. "Inuyasha, for once you are right. I shall go and talk to my lady..." With a dumb grin Miroku waltzed back over to his hut and cautiously entered.

Inuyasha snarled to himself. "For _once_? Feh!" Shippo shook his head and laid in the grass. "He's hopeless."

-x-

Inuyasha had been caught in a trance at the well when Shippo sought him. It hadn't been this bad for a long time. Inuyasha had been occupied. At times, even sort of happy. It was nothing compared to a life with Kagome but he wasn't wasting by the well into a shell of himself. It dawned on him how bad he felt. It felt wrong to live without her. What if she was suffering more than he was on the other side? The thought terrified him. It terrified him. Staked in front of the well he sat all day, despite the bitting cold. Staring longingly at a dirt ground, not the endless expanse like once before. It was hypnotizing.

He barely felt the young kitsune tugging on his sleeve for a while until he smelled his frantic tears. Alarmed, he pulled the kitsune to his face. "Shippo. What is it?" "I-I-It's Sangoooo!" He wailed, rubbing his eyes. She was very round and close to birth now. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and raced towards Kaede's hut. As he expected, Miroku was already standing guard out of the doors muttering a quiet prayer. Inuyasha approached the man cautiously, trying not to inspect too much with his nose. "Miroku..."

"So much blood..." Miroku mumbled distantly. He turned to Inuyasha with a far away look in his eyes. "She started coughing and she couldn't stop... Kaede says she's got the coughing sickness..." His voice was weak and tired as he turned back to the entrance of the hut. Inuyasha gripped him frantically. "How is she now? What has Kaede said?!" Miroku snapped his shoulders spastically. "She hasn't said much of anything. She's been in there for hours..." Inuyasha bit his lip. He could smell that she was gravely ill but he kept it to himself.

"I don't-I don't want Sango to go away too." Shippo sniffed from Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku cast the kitsune a forlorn look. "Listen, both of you. Sango has fought all her life. She will fight to live and to have her children. So stop worrying." Even then he couldn't keep the worried edge from his own voice.

-x-

Miroku was pale and shrinking into himself after not sleeping for days. Sango was ill right until labor. Kaede expressed much concern for the woman who was still so sick and expected to deliver to children. Miroku had prayed for hours. He refused Shippo's offerings of food and said he wanted to suffer as Sango was. He could hear his wife's weak screams, devastated that he could not aid her in anyway.

Despite the scents, the sounds, and general hysteria Inuyasha sat right beside the monk. His gaze was fixed intently on the hut and occasionally the exhausted monk. Every now and then he'd offer a pat on the shoulder or reassuring words that Miroku could barely hear. He even offered to take over watch so the monk could catch a few winks. He refused. Inuyasha knew what it was like to lose the most important thing in his life, he would not let it happen to Miroku.

Inuyasha began to hear Sango's wail decrease in power which worried him more than anything. Despite the incense and other smells around the hut the scent of Sango's blood was overwhelming. He knew in his condition that Miroku could not afford to lose Sango or his kids. His head dizzying, he stood and tore into the hut. Miroku jostled to his feet quickly, alarmed. Shippo hopped to his feet as well. "Inuyasha!"

He looked anxiously between the ill woman and the miko working furiously to save her and her young. "K-Kaede... She's hemorrhaging..." She looked into his worried eyes. "The strain of the twins... Here! I'll have her swallow this to curb the bleeding- Sango! I need ye push for me, Sango. Please." Sango bit the root Kaede placed in her mouth and pushed with all of her might. "I can't... I can't..." "You can!" Miroku called from the doorway. "You will. We all believe in you, Sango." "Just one more... One more push!" Sango channeled all of her remaining strength and pushed as instructed...

_They were like angels, little cherubs as Sango smiled and closed her eyes..._

Kaede held one twin with a smile and watched as Miroku looked at his daughter in awe. Inuyasha sat between them, glancing between bundles. Shippo sat on his head. "They're really identical! How will you tell them apart?!" Kaede chuckled. "Parents just know these things, Shippo... Two healthy twin daughters." Miroku sighed, blessing kami. He looked back towards his wife now, utterly exhausted. She looked so small without the twins inside her. "And Sango?" Kaede could hear the worry edging into his voice. "Sango will need many days of rest... I've never seen a woman so sick deliver _children_! But she will be fine." Miroku sighed as he accepted the second bundle. _'My fine woman.'_

He settled next to his resting wife with a smile. He was so relieved. He made it. They made it. His lips brushed Sango's dewy forehead and her lips twitched into a temporary smile. "I'm so happy... I never dreamed I could be so happy. Inuyasha, I owe you my family. I-" The hanyou had departed during the fray and was nowhere to be seen._ 'Inuyasha...' _

-x-

Miroku found Inuyasha where he expected to find him, the old Bone Eater's Well. He had climbed inside and seemed to be examining the dirt and bone floor. Miroku grimaced. What was a joyous occasion for him was clearly showing Inuyasha what his life lacked and may always lack: Kagome. And still he was there for them. Fought with them. Supported them... Even when the hanyou suffered with so much. Wordlessly, Miroku set down his staff and scaled the wooden wall of the well.

Inuyasha jerked as Miroku plummeted into the well beside him. The monk carefully dusted the ground with his fingertips. "Hmm... It seems the well doesn't work for _me_ either." He flashed the flustered Inuyasha a small grin. Inuyasha, however, was scowling. "Are you stupid?! Sango just had those brats hours ago! What are ya doing followin' me here?" "Sango stole them from me once she woke up." Miroku looked softly to the hanyou. "Inuyasha... Haven't you realized now more than ever we're a family? When I didn't know if Sango was going to make it you supported me." Inuyasha looked away at the ground. "Your suffering is our suffering. You have bared our crosses, let me bare yours." Inuyasha sighed.

His voice penetrated the silence. "Think I will ever see her again?" Miroku placed a hand on the hanyou's back. "I'd like to think so."

-x-

Inuyasha watched Sango wrangle the twins like she was an expert mother. Both girls doted on both their parents and also the inu hanyou. Like most young things they were attracted to his dog like ears. It was getting harder to act annoyed by it. They were both cute and hard to resist. Spring had arrived again. Inuyasha could detect the slight bump hiding under Sango's kimono. He rolled his eyes, both worried and excited. "Ya almost died last time you had a baby. Sure you're ready to do it again?"

As Sango held both twins under her arms she looked up into Inuyasha's face with surprise. There was a quiet concern behind his eyes. She smiled a little. "I survived these two, I'm pretty sure I'll survive anything." "Keh." Inuyasha leaned against a near by tree as the twins settled into a nap. "You know, Miroku and Kaede told me all about when I was giving birth. I was so sick I barely remembered."

"Yeah, and?" He turned to the former demon slayer's face, her eyes shining with admiration. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You told Kaede I was in trouble and saved me and the girls. I owe you so much." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but his face remained soft. "Having kids made you sentimental, Sango."_ 'You're welcome...'_

-x-

Sango jostled behind Miroku, taking careful steps as not to upset the young baby boy in the carrier on her back. She had never seen Inuyasha act with such haste... Miroku walked briskly in front of her, his staff jingling with each step. _'Is it what I think it is? Kami I hope so, he deserves it.'_ Their youngest, Komori, burbled in bliss as he tugged on his mother's long hair.

Far behind Shippo struggled to follow, the twins in tow. Inuyasha hadn't visited the well in ages. Between all of the children and demon slayings he went on there was hardly the time. What was driving him towards the once magical well now? Unless. Shippo picked up his gait, the twins toddling along. "Ship-po! Ship-po!" they cooed.

Inuyasha's breath was coming out in anxious rasps as he approached the well. Was it his imagination? Did he miss her so much he made up her scent? Trembling, he held his clawed hand down into the well and gasped as he felt someone grab it. With a familiar ease he hoisted the girl up, as light as she'd always been. There Kagome was. Just as beautiful as she was three years ago. She glided out of the well in what seemed like slow motion, hazel eyes staring so lovingly at Inuyasha.

He watched as her future clothes billowed around her the slight breeze, ebon hair splaying around her face. He sniffed deeply and inhaled her scent finally after so many years. She floated down and into his arms, eyes brimming with unspilled tears. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha... Were you waiting here for me?" Inuyasha had to snort as he pulled the girl very close to him. "Kagome. You idiot! What have you been doing all this time!" She laid her head on his broad chest and sighed in contentment. Inuyasha found his claws running gently through her hair. It was okay if she didn't answer just yet. She would have forever to tell him now.

Sango and Mroku smiled as they saw their friend finally back where she belonged. "Kagome!" Shippo cried out, so relieved and excited all at once. Sango moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder with a tearful smile. "Miroku... She's-" "Yes. She's home. And finally, our family isn't in pieces... It's complete."

xx


End file.
